1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method, a photocurable ink jet ink composition used in the recording method, and an ink jet recording device using the method.
2. Related Art
A variety of recording systems have been used as an image recording method for forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on image data signals. Among these, an ink jet system uses an inexpensive apparatus to form an image directly on a recording medium by discharging an ink only on a required image area, thus achieving efficient use of an ink and low running costs. Further, the ink jet system is an excellent recording system due to less generation of noise.
In order to form printing having high water resistance, solvent resistance, scratch resistance, and the like on the surface of a recording medium, a recording method in an ink jet system using a photocurable ink composition that is curable by irradiation of ultraviolet rays has recently been used.
For example, JP-A-2000-117960 discloses an ink jet recording method, in which a static contact angle γw satisfies γw≦60 with respect to pure water on a printing surface, and printing is performed using an ink and a printed material, satisfying the condition of VR≦VL×0.5, when the ink volume per unit area, which is applied during one-color solid printing, and the capacity of the ink which can be absorbed by the printing surface are defined as VL (pl/cm2) and VR (pl/cm2), respectively.
Furthermore, JP-A-2004-209976 discloses an ink jet recording method, in which an ink is landed on a substrate and then ultraviolet rays are irradiated within a contact time such that the liquid transition amount of the ink by a Bristow method with respect to the substrate becomes less than 20 ml/mm2.
In addition JP-A-2007-245630 discloses an ink jet recording method, in which an ink is provided on a non-ink-absorptive recording medium, ultraviolet rays are irradiated whenever the ink is provided, thereby curing the ink to perform the recording, wherein the amount of the ink per once when the ink is dividedly provided plural times is set such that the amount of the moisture contained in the ink per unit area of the recording medium is 0.12 mg/cm2 or less.
However, the ink jet recording methods disclosed in JP-A-2000-117960, JP-A-2004-209976, and JP-A-2007-245630 all have a problem that at least any one of curability, fillability, adhesiveness, and discharge stability is deteriorated.